The Game We Are Playing
by The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia
Summary: Stop. I’m not doing this anymore. This game we’re playing, when I come to you and you push me away, and you come to me and you leave. Enough.' What if Jess didn’t let Rory go? The Real Paul Anka rewrite.
1. Look

Title: The Game We're Playing

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess.

Rating: K+

Summary: 'Stop. I'm not doing this anymore. This game we're playing, when I come to you and you push me away, and you come to me and you leave. Enough' What if Jess didn't let Rory go? The Real Paul Anka rewrite.

Situation: Everything happened. The Real Paul Anka.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"I'm really glad you came." He said, as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, slowly remembering what he had missed so much all those years. He was surprised when she kissed him back. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"I have to go." She said, as she got up and began to walk to the door. He walked after and grabbed her elbow, turning her around, anger in his eyes.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. I'm not doing this anymore, this game we're playing, where I come to you and you push me away and then after months you come to me and leave again. Enough."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come"

"I don't know if you should have or not, and I don't care. I want to know if we are ever going to be together. I don't ever know what we are Rory. When we're friends, something like this happens and suddenly we are more than friends. I'm not going to keep on waiting if you've moved on."

"Jess…" she was crying, and his voice was hoarse as if he was one step away from crying too.

"I'm with Logan, Jess. What else do you want me to say?"

"I want to hear you admit that Logan is no good for you, and that you're going to leave him and give us a chance. The one we never had. I need that chance. I deserve that chance."

"Jess, that was so long ago…" she turned around. He remained staring at her back.

"Then why are you here now?"

"…I…" he walked over to her and stood in front of her, grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him, kissing her hard on the lips. Caught unawares, she brought her hands to his face. When they broke apart, she turned her head sideways and closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm still in love with you Rory. And I know you love me too." She silently shook her head 'no'.

"Look me in the eyes…" he said, turning her head to face him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Then I'll believe it." They maintained eye contact for what seemed like hours. Then she saw it. The hurt and the hope and the love in his eyes. It was too much. She sunk to the floor, a mess of tears. He kneeled in front of her and gathered her in his arms, rocking them both back and forth.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Okay, so I know it's short. But since I hadn't posted anything in so long I wanted to just put up a little something. I have been trying to post a longer story for like two weeks, but I'm probably just going to put up some one shots. This is meant to be a one shot, but I might reconsider if I get enough suggestions. Anyway, Please Review. Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	2. Ruined

Title: The Game We're Playing

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess.

Rating: K+

Summary: 'Stop. I'm not doing this anymore. This game we're playing, when I come to you and you push me away, and you come to me and you leave. Enough' What if Jess didn't let Rory go? The Real Paul Anka rewrite.

Situation: Everything happened. The Real Paul Anka.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I just wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue it. Only this one and one more chapters. They were originally meant for two different stories, one was a short one shot that I just decided to incorporate it into this one. The other was a longer story that I am still working on and not so sure how it's going to come out. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers:

Just a Girl of the Hollow- A terrible Beauty- Curley Q – Courtney 37- Hollowgirl22- RBDFan- Literati and Naley Forever- Swirrled

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

After a few minutes, he got up. He was mad again.

"It ruined my life."

"What?" she asked.

"Not knowing if you loved me or not."

"Jess…"

"Not that there was much to ruin anyway. But everything got better when I got to Stars Hollow. Then the thing with us."

"You regret it?"

"No."

"Then why do you say it ruined your life?"

"Because. I never moved on. I always had hope that we would pick things up again."

"Jess. Our relationship is a little more complicated than simply 'picking things up'."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, there were plenty of women that I could have dated. But I always felt like that was cheating on you."

"We broke up."

"Not officially."

"I thought it was pretty official when you left on that bus." He stayed silent, and ran a hand through his hair.

"How about all the other times? Why couldn't you just tell me you loved me then? Why can't you tell me you love me now?"

"It was easier to deny it then."

"What about now?"

"I just broke up with Logan. Do you really want to be the rebound guy?"

"I have been the rebound guy my whole life. I'm kind of warming up to it."

"I don't want you to be the rebound guy."

"You think our relationship is so new that you have to be all nice and polite?"

"No. I just don't want to hurt you again!"

"You're only hurting me by standing over there yelling back at me!"

"You started it!"

"You're right. And now, I'll end it."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. And now the cliffy. I wonder how he'll finish it…Well, I know, but you don't. But, no worries. It'll be up immediately. Please Review. Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	3. 10 Things

Title: The Game We're Playing

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess.

Rating: K+

Summary: 'Stop. I'm not doing this anymore. This game we're playing, when I come to you and you push me away, and you come to me and you leave. Enough' What if Jess didn't let Rory go? The Real Paul Anka rewrite.

Situation: Everything happened. The Real Paul Anka.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I just wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue it. Only this one and one more chapters. They were originally meant for two different stories, one was a short one shot that I just decided to incorporate it into this one. The other was a longer story that I am still working on and not so sure how it's going to come out. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and thank you so much to all my reviewers:

Just a Girl of the Hollow- A terrible Beauty- Curley Q – Courtney 37- Hollowgirl22- RBDFan- Literati and Naley Forever- Swirrled

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She gripped his arms. Then they separated, and she put her arms around his neck and her head into the crook, crying softly. He pulled her close, hugging her with all the love he had for her.

Not a word was spoken, they stood in a comfortable silence, both thinking about their turbulent past, shocking present, and probability of a future together. She leaned her head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. After a while, he spoke.

"I'm sorry for the thing in Kyle's bedroom. I'm sorry for not telling you that I was flunking out. I'm sorry for the fight with Dean, and I'm sorry for walking away like that. I'm sorry for not going to you to fix everything, and I'm sorry for not saying anything about my dad. I'm sorry for leaving on the bus without an explanation, and I'm sorry for not calling. But the thing I'm sorry about most is that I made you cry after so many years."

"Why are you digging up ancient history?"

"I'm saying everything I should have said then. And I want you to do the same." She sighed, but did not move from her comfortable place in his arms.

"I hated it when you were a smart ass. I hated when you weren't. I hated it when you didn't call, and I hated it when you did. I hated it when you were spontaneous, and I hated it when you weren't. I couldn't stand it when you were evasive, and I couldn't stand it when you weren't. Most of all, I hate it that I loved you all along, and I hate that I didn't say anything." She looked up at him. He was smiling, the first time all night.

"I love you Jess." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I missed your eyes." He told her.

"I missed- miss, your crazy hair." She responded.

"I missed your smile…" He continued.

"I missed your leather jacket…" She said.

"I missed your coffee- addiction." He joked.

"I missed your care packages." She said.

"I missed your books."

"I missed your sarcasm."

"I missed your common sense." She kissed him quickly on the lips again.

"I missed calling you my boyfriend."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: THE END!!! Okay, so, not one of my better stories, but I still liked it. This chapter is something along the format of "10 Things I hate about You". A little cheesy, but, whatever. Hope everyone liked it. Please Review. Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE


End file.
